Dark Storm, White Thunder
by fillinwhittynameHERE
Summary: What happens when a witness on a new case ends up being very close to agent DiNozzo? What secrets will this reveal about the agent everyone thinks they know?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Storm, White Thunder**

**Chapter 1**

**By fillinwhittynameHERE**

**Summary: What happens when a witness on a new case ends up being very close to agent DiNozzo? What secrets will this reveal about the agent everyone thinks they know? **

"Tony Gibbs wants us to head to the conference room to meet a witness."

"They were at the crime scene?"

"No they weren't, at least not when the police got there." With that tony, ziva, and McGee all went to the conference room. When they entered the room ziva and McGee couldn't believe what they saw. Sitting before them was a child version of TONY. There were some subtle differences like the fact that the boy was tanner than tony. When McGee looked back at tony to ask when he cloned himself he got another shock. Tony was standing frozen in the doorway staring at the boy with a mix of shock, fear, and longing in his eyes.

Gibbs looked back and forth between his agent and the young boy.

"Would you like to tell us something DiNozzo?" but instead of tony speaking the young boy did.

"Uncle Derek is dead."

Tony stood there rooted to the spot, he had had an appointment and then a meeting with the director so he hadn't seen or heard about the vic until now. Tony didn't stop or think about the others in the room he just walked forward and enveloped the boy into his arms.

"I know the victim boss, his name is Derek Morrison, and he's a marine and a very good friend. We both were rich kids with fathers that hated us although mine was more outwardly showing of it. Derek went to military school with me and then to collage as well."

"So how do you know this boy?"

"Well that's kind of complicated Ziva."

"Tell us DiNozzo, everything."

"Ok like I said I grew up with Derek. We were part of a very close group. It was us a kind named Liam and a boy named Leroy. Also there were two girls' jasmine and calli. We all went to elementary school together before we were all shipped off to different boarding schools. Liam went to a performing arts school while Leroy, Derek, and I all went to Virginia military academy. There's one other thing you should know jasmine was Arabic and from Israel. Her father, Cali's father and Eli David were all very close because of this calli and jasmine's fathers had no problem sending them to Israel to stay with Eli. There they met a boy named ari," at this point McGee and Ziva gasped, neither had known that tony knew ari, they never expected them to know each other, "as I was saying. Every summer we agreed to meet in the park we used to play in and catch up. The first summer back though the girls brought a friend, Ari. We welcomed Ari into the group warmly albeit a bit reluctantly. The years passed and we grew closer and closer. Eventually we all graduated and went to college. Derek and I went to Ohio while Leroy joined the corps. Liam went to a performing arts college with jasmine, who was going to study dance, and Cali went to a school to become a writer. At this point we hadn't seen Ari in a couple of years because he was training to join Mussad, although we didn't know it at the time, until he suddenly joined Cali's collage. He asked Cali one day if we could all meet. She called us and we all agreed to meet over thanksgiving.

What we didn't know was what Ari wanted. He was offering us a job at Mussad and after much persuasion we agreed. He got all the necessary requirements to make it look like we were all at collage while in fact we were training. We were training to become the special ops team called black storm and judging by your looks all of you have heard of us. We just to give you a refresher we were formed jointly by the U.N and taught by all the majors , FBI CIA MI6 Mussad and some that aren't even suppose to exist, until we were ready. It was at this time that jasmine and Derek got together and so did ari and Cali. Until of course that faithful mission. It was going to be our biggest mission, I can't go into detail due to secrecy and all that crap, and everything went wrong. The mission was called white thunder and everything was going smoothly until we were betrayed. I was the leader of our team and Ari always resented me for it. Then I got his girlfriend, Ari and Cali had a big break up and two months later we started to date.

The whole team had agreed we were going to retire after this mission. By this time Liam and Leroy were both engaged or married and Derek and jazz were on their way to being engaged. No one wanted to lose our families. None of the guys on our team trusted Ari as much as we let on. We formed a safety plan in case anything happened and after white thunder failed we knew we had to put our plan into action, for the safety of the rest of our members I can't go into detail about the plan. Ari was filled with resentment at all of us, me for getting everything he wanted and the others for lack of trust, so he traded on us. We all quickly went into hiding with the help of US officials including secnav. But that's not all we each had families at this point Derek and jasmine were married, as were Liam and Leroy who both had kids. And then I proposed to Cali and she accepted. That was until jasmine and her unborn son were killed. Then we knew it was time to go even father into our plan. Cali and I faked divorce and she went into hiding as did our child. For their safety our child was placed with someone else and taken far away.

I stopped thinking of Ari and white thunder until it came to haunt me. Ari returned to the states and killed Kate. I considered telling you guys but knew that if I did the others could be in danger so I waited. I quickly realized that ari had become even more insane and did everything I could to stop him. At least until I found out zi-I mean Gibbs had killed him."

"Why does all of this matter than?"

"Because Ari wasn't working alone."

"What do you mean?"

"We thought ari was the only traitor but I discovered we were wrong. I didn't realize it until Michael rivcin showed up. He was a good friend of Ari's and we got to know him very well. Michael and I were very close he was even one of my best men at my weeding along with Derek. When I discovered he was in the states although his part of the plan was for him to stay in Israel I knew something was wrong. When I confronted him about it he said he had come to kill the rest of us. I thought after he died it was over until I was confronted by Eli David. I'm not a hundred percent positive but I thought he might have been a part of it to. No one could have known where Derek was, he was to far hidden. The others hadn't trusted Michael like I had so we only included him on the first level or so of the plan so he couldn't have told ANY ONE where Derek was."

"So you're saying this could be something much bigger."

"Yes boss that's exactly what I'm saying. So any questions."

"Only like a million, but the one that takes precedence is who's the kid and why does he look so much like you?" McGee asked

Tony took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his team, his family, "This," he started, "is Demetrius Morrison and he's my son."

**A/N: tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I need reviews so I know if it's worth it. Also should this be called white thunder or black storm or the title it is now which is just a combo of both? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Storm, White Thunder**

**Chapter 2**

**By fillinwhittynameHERE**

_Tony took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his team, his family, "This," he started, "is Demetrius Morrison and he's my son."_

"He's your what?" Ziva and McGee shouted together.

"My son, he's 12 years old and he's been living with Derek ever since. I know the rules state that you can't work a case emotionally attached but seeing as I'm our only lead besides my son I think I need to stay, but it's your call boss."

"You're my best agent DiNozzo and, as you said, you're our only lead besides your….son."

"Dad," a hesitant voice called, "can I help?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on dad I have the brilliance of mom and of you although by their body language I'm going to assume you hold back. Weren't you the one who told me to never hide and always do what's right?"

"Ok kid you can help, but right now I need to make some phone calls. Would you guys mind watching Mitri while I talk to some people and see just how much clearance I can get you guys." The team quickly agreed for they all wanted to talk to the youngest DiNozzo.

There was an awkward silence after Tony left because no one knew what to say.

"It's ok," Demetrius started, "From what my dad has told me about you guys I know you have questions; you can ask I'll try to answer if I can."

"Wait I thought you were in hiding, so how has your dad talked about us?"

"I'm going to guess your agent McGee," at McGee's nod he continued, "The last time I saw my dad was five years ago."

"He told us he was going to party with his old frat buddies."

"Yeah and does he also tell you he's got hot dates every couple of days?"

"Actually yes and some weeks he says he has one everyday."

"Well I don't know about every day but I do know that my dad and I video chat a couple nights a week. I bet the date and times match, plus I highly doubt my dad is cheating on my mom." This was met with silence, the team couldn't believe just how much Tony had hidden and truly no one could blame him.

"What's he like when he's around you?"

"The truth is you don't know Anthony DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo is funny, he has 6 degrees, he is a psyche-evaluator, he's very loyal and protective, as I'm sure you've realized, he LOVES movies and sports and he's the greatest dad in the world. That is who Anthony DiNozzo is." When he looked up he saw shocked faces that quickly turned blank. He decided to ignore it for their pride and asked if they had any more questions.

"What degrees does your dad have?"

"He has degrees in physical education, psychology, sociology, computers, criminology, and mathematics. Also he has a black belt in 8 martial arts, is a weapons master, including hand arms, speaks 9 languages being ESL, and has a pilot's license. I know he did a bunch of extreme sports but I'm not sure which ones or how many, "he looked up, "You know I'm trying to save your prides by not noticing the shocked looks but it's pretty hard."

"He did all of that while training?"

"No he got his degrees after white thunder; well actually I think he got his p.e and mathematics during dark storm." He said to the team.

"I have a question. Can I meet Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy too?"

"Yeah I'll call them and tell them to come up."

"Thank you agent McGee." "Why don't you call Ducky, McGee and I'll call Abby." "Sure Ziva."

"I think I make them nervous." "No it's just you coming has shaken their image of DiNozzo."

"So either you knew some how or you're very good at hiding your emotions though I'm betting on the latter."

"You'd be right."

"I guess it makes sense, I mean all this time you thought you guys knew your partner but you didn't. I mean agent David blamed my dad for Rivkin's death just to find out they were great friends, not only that but he also betrayed him." At that moment Ziva and McGee entered the room with Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy, "I know you probably don't trust my dad now after everything you learned, and I don't blame you, but my dad is a good man. You don't know what my dad has sacrificed to keep us safe and if it wasn't absolutely necessary he wouldn't have told you about any of this. It's my fault that we aren't safe any more, I just had to go find my dad."

"Demetrius Dominic Morrison that is not true. You did the right thing in coming to find me. If you hadn't we wouldn't be able to prepare and a lot more people could've died. I am so proud of you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there as often as I should've been, at least now I'll be able to be with you more." Somewhere during Demetrius's speech Tony had returned.

"You mean it dad?"

"Of course buddy," Tony said kneeling in front of his son, "you, your mom, and your sister mean the world to me. Now I bet if you asked REALLY nicely Abby might take you on a tour of NCIS."

"Really, please Ms. Abby!"

"Of course how can I say no to that look that just screams you're Tony's boy? Another thing, just call me Abby or Abbs." The rest of the occupants of the room just watched them leave in silence.

"You've got a good boy there Tony."

"Thank you Ziva, he's my world. Boss I'm about to break one of your rules. I'm sorry guys and I'll understand if you never forgive me or trust me again."

"Anthony of course we forgive and trust you. And if any one owes anyone an apology it's us. We haven't shown you the greatest trust. After I heard about young Demetrius and you not being honest with us I thought about how I treated you all of these years. It wasn't fair to take my anger for Jethro out on you when he left and I know Abby didn't mean to complain to you or compare you to Jethro."

"It's cool, I wasn't as good as the boss I knew that."

"That's the thing Anthony you are. I also realized that you give me birthday presents but I never give you any. I never stepped in about how Ziva and Timothy were comparing you to Jethro nor did I stop you from deflecting Jethro's anger on to you and off of me and the others over the years." After that Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs all thought back to how they treated Tony and realized they did similar things.

"Tony I taunted you about not inviting you to dinner when I invited everyone else and I belittled you and compared you to Gibbs when you were boss."

"And I always act superior about my computer skills when the truth is you had the skills as well. Also I treated you horribly when Gibbs was gone."

"DiNozzo I…" "Its ok boss you don't have to say it, none of you do it's ok."

"Tony." "Yeah boss." "I meant to ask you something." "What boss?"

"Why were the senior field Agents reports, from when McGee was SFA, typed exactly like yours?"

"Wait what Senior Field Agent's reports?"

"The senior field agent has to file the same paper work that you do as well as a ton more. I just approve most of it and he does paper work about each member of the team once a month which I just make slight changes to, if that."

"I never did any of that." "You mean that DiNozzo did all of that, lead the team, and was an undercover agent, how did you do it DiNozzo?"

"I just worked on that in my spare time, when I'm just senior field agent I sometimes give input on other team's cases because of my degrees and sometimes I go into the field or work on cold cases."

"Why isn't that on our team hours? It's because you give credit to the team you're helping?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"And you never complained once? Wow now I'm really sorry how I acted Tony, I kept saying how easy it was to be the SFA never realizing just how much you actually do."

"Like I said it's cool Tim, I enjoy it truthfully I feel needed you know." Suddenly a phone started ringing which Tony took out of his pocket. It was a high tech phone that none of them had ever seen. McGee said it was the most high tech phone in the world, and only 10 people in the world had one.

"Tony, oh hey Leo….you coming to D.C….. cool come to the house, you know the address I think I'm going to have some other people staying over….no they're safe…..I work with them and I trust them with my life…I'm going to fill them in on everything tonight and tomorrow… yeah see you, Sam, and little Paige on Thursday…..cool bye. Sorry that was….*ring ring* one second.

Tony…Hey Liam I just got off the phone with Leo…. So you're coming to D.C….you know the address to the house and Leo will be over Thursday…yeah with Sam and Paige…. Hey I'm going to have some people over that you haven't met….no they don't know the plan….they're completely safe I trust them with my life….I have to tell them they're my team and part of my family….I'll see you Friday and I'm not sure when Calli can get here….and she's going to bring the baby…you know my daughter…you know your goddaughter….oh yeah do you and Sophie want to be my daughter's godparents….GREAT!"

"That reminds me DiNozzo I meant to ask you after your son left, you have a daughter?"

"Uh yeah boss I do, Calli named Mitri and I got to name the baby."

"What's her name?"

"Caitlin, Caitlin Kelly Langer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Storm, White Thunder**

**Chapter 3**

**By: fillinwhittynameHERE**

**So apparently I utterly and completely forgot to put a disclaimer in here so here goes. Do you honestly think I own NCIS, if so that's totally cool but I expect to be paid in the millions immediately. This is kind of a filler chapter; it has important details but nothing that you could live without reading. The house will be mentioned as will Caitlin so I guess it's important. I don't know just read it and review or I'll sick my killer ninja monkeys at you. Make sure you read chapter 2 before because I can't remember which of my stories I had to re-upload on, so if the line in italics makes no sense read the chapter before. Thank you.**

"_Caitlin, Caitlin Kelly Langer."_

"I know I didn't ask to use your daughter's name and I am sorry but I had my reasons." Tony stated quickly after seeing the unusual expression of shock on his boss's face.

"And those would be what exactly." Gibbs asked with a little anger and a lot of confusion in his voice. Tony was silent for awhile and then a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

"You know boss you were almost too late in saving me. I wouldn't have had the strength to fight the plague if you hadn't told me to live. But I was dying as you were telling me not to. When you couldn't get a response out of me the first time it was because I was talking to three people on the way to death. These people were my mom, and your wife and daughter. My mom told me it wasn't my time to die yet and that I was needed on earth. Shannon asked me to watch out for you and to help you get over your grief by being your son, which was pretty easy seeing as I already saw you as a dad. Finally Kelly, her request was the hardest, she asked me to watch over you and to help families of the victims in our cases. She wanted me to give peace to those families, which were never given to you after they died. I knew then that Kelly was an amazing girl and I wanted my daughter to be just as amazing."

"It's ok DiNozzo I think she would've liked that."

"That's the other reason I chose it. I figured that Kelly never got a chance to live but I wanted her to. I don't talk to my dad and Cali is on uneven terms with hers, so I was hoping you would be an honorary grandpa to Caitlin."

"I would be honored Tony."

"Great, well then we should probably start heading over to my place."

"About that Tony, how are all of these people suppose to fit into your tiny apartment?"

"Well that's easy McGoo I own a 2 story house across the city. I needed a place to go in secret so that no one would suspect. It's not that far away I can give you guys the address, I would recommend getting anything you can't live without from your places cause it will be easier if you'll stay with me."

"How are we all going to fit?"

"Well, we'll figure that out when we get there. Let's meet at this address (I can't think of one plus I don't know Virginia well) in about two hours."

*2 hours later*

The MCR team pulled up in front of the given address after agreeing to all follow Gibbs. What they saw before them was something they never would have expected from their frat boy partner. The house was gigantic by any standards. It had a long driveway going up to the house if it could be called that. It was a huge 2 story with about 5 acres of land. The house was a nice cream color with a big garage next to it. There were trees about 20 feet behind the house. As soon as they all got out of the car Tony walked out.

"Hey guys what do you think?"

"Wow! Tony what does your paycheck look like?"

"Well that's easy McPoor, I get a normal paycheck plus triple that extra because I've basically ripped apart my family for government secrets. But actually the land and house were a gift from some government whose name I can't pronounce, so all I paid for is all the stuff. So the house has about 10 bedrooms all together, Caitlin my wife and all share one, then there's mitri's, Liam and his family, Leroy and his family, Gibbs and ducky, palmer and McGee, and Abby and Ziva."

"Uh Tony?"

"Yeah Abs."

"That's only 7 rooms."

"Oh yeah we had three master bedrooms so we converted one into a play room. Then we have Liam and Leroy's kids who normally had one room for each set of kids but now we had one of the guest bedrooms converted into Caitlin's room but the little girls still sleep in there so yeah."

"How many kids are there?"

"Well let's see my two, Adriana, Alistair and Aleta, Liam has a thing with 'A' names, and then Leroy's kids are; Dominic, Malachi, and little Parker. So Malachi will stay in Mitri's room because they are the same age and very close. Then Dominic will share with Parker because Parker has autism and he only feels totally relaxed around Dominic. Then the little girls will share Calli's room. Dominic is 16, Malachi is 11 and Parker is 4. Then Alistair is 13, Adriana and Aleta are twins and they are 6. They're great kids for the most part. We have some issues from them but can you honestly blame them. Why don't we go inside, I can give you guys a tour later today but I figure first you guys can unpack and then you'll have a few days to relax and get caught up on what's going on. I picked out your rooms so I hope you like them." He led them through the front doors and they entered an entryway if it can be called that. The floor was made of beautiful hardwood and the walls were a dark shade of mahogany. There was a grand staircase, which split into two parts leading to different parts of the second floor. Around the circular room were different doors that varied in their styles but not in their elegance. Then there were two different archways; one leading to what appeared to be a living room and the other to a dinning room. They quickly went up the stairs and to the left; they then walked down a hallway that had what looked to be paintings along the walls. They stopped in front of three doors.

"Left is for McGee and Palmer. The right is for Ziva and Abby, and last but not least the center is for Gibbs and Ducky. So I will leave you guys to unpacking and be back in let's say an hour."

The team quickly agreed and went to check out their rooms (I'm not going to put the descriptions of the rooms in but know they basically are identical besides the colors). After they explored their rooms a little and unpacked they headed into Gibbs and Ducky's room to talk.

"So….wow!"

"Is that all you have to say McGee?"

""Well what do you want me to say Ziva, that we just found out that tony, TONY, is a secret agent/spy thing and has friends and family and a life and we never knew!"

"Enough there's no point in fighting; Tony said he would explain everything in a little while. I say we just listen to what he has to say and THEN pass judgment not before we have the details."

"Sorry boss, you're right." Both Ziva and McGee responded together.

"I'm glad I wouldn't want to think you wouldn't listen to your own partner." The team whipped around there standing in the door way, which they realized they left wide open like untrained idiots, was a young woman. She seemed to be the same age as Tony, she was about 5"10 and had tan skin and dark brown almost black hair and eyes."

"And you are?"

The woman looked at each member of the team and smiled. "I'm Cali DiNozzo, Tony's wife."

**I know I've been horrible about updating and I understand if not a single person review's. I swear to have another chapter in at the most a week. All I ask is that you review, and thank you to all those who do review even the flamers. It hurts to hear flamers comments but I take them to heart and try to improve while also sticking to my own personal style of writing.**

**Word count: 1,475**


End file.
